Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 11
In the new area, immediately save your game via the statue to your right. Open the chest for a Map of the Moat. Turn around, and open that chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Go to your right, down the stairs, and leap into the water below. You're going to face several large Crunch Fish during the game. These are basically fish that will try to take a "crunch" out of you, if you get directly in their path of swimming. You usually have to lay down about 7-10 slices using your melee weapon underwater. They're fairly hard to kill until you get the Speargun. Swim to the bottom of the water, and go right. Grab Golden Scarab #1 in the fence opening, and swim through. Open the chest on the far end for a Gold Medallion. Swim back to where you were, but now go straight ahead (the left path this time). Look along the left hand side for a narrow tunnel. Swim in the sewer duct (get a full breath of fresh air). When you start to see bubble, swim down, and press X to check the ninja's body. *Apparently the ninja drowned with a hidden secret. The combination to the safe is 0971.* Continue swimming on, and the new room has 2 Crunch Fish, along with 2 Alarm Helicopters. Swim straight ahead, and dive into the hole up ahead. There will be a safe up ahead, on the wall, but it's too dark to see the actual detailings, or safe dial. Swim to your right, and outside to a new room. Now, check the ninja's body underwater, and you'll find that the ninja died with a special item in hand. You'll receive the Owl's Eye. This is basically nightvision underwater. Swim back to the safe combination, and quickly enter the following password: 0 9 7 1 When it opens, swim through to the room with bubbles, and use the ledge above to reach ground level. Check the ninja body for a Spear Gun, and equip it immediately. It's basically a powerful underwater weapon, but has no use in the actual dry environment. You'll also discover a Muramasa Statue nearby. Re- equip with new potions, and any upgrades that you desire. Dive back into the hole, and swim into the new tunnel up ahead. This new area will have 3 Alarm Helicopters patrolling the area. The best way to get past them is to dodge the lasers, climb up on the nearby ground ledge, and use explosive arrows/shurikens to pop them out of the sky. Be sure to grab Golden Scarab #2 on this ledge as well. Jump down, and proceed through the new tunnel. Climb to ground level, and kill the bats that charge at you. Save your game via the nearby statue. The chest on the right has a Great Spirit Elixir, and the one on the left has a Life of the Gods. Don't go into the tunnel on ground level yet. Instead, dive back into the water, and go right. There should be a tunnel along the wall. Swim through, and when you reach the room full of bubbles, make a sharp right. Catch a fresh of breath air in the new room, then dive, and go to the right corner. Golden Scarab #3 should be along the ground. You'll also have to deal with 3 patrolling Crunch Fish. Now, swim straight ahead, and go towards the three tall metal bars sticking out of the water. Dive down, and you'll notice the center one has been torn open. Head on through, and you'll now notice the sunken ship. The game will quickly zoom in on the hand reel up top, and an opening on the bottom. Swim down, and go into the large cargo opening at the bottom. Swim to the far end, and open the chest for a Hand Crank. Now, go back up to the surface, and head around the back side of the ship. Here comes the tricky part. Wait till about 2-3 Alarm Helicopters fire their laser, then quickly swim towards, and grab onto the wooden ledge next to the water. Ryu should climb up to where the Hand Reel is. QUICKLY sprint to it, and press X to use the Hand Crank. You may also use your Windmill Shuriken to take out the alarm helicopters as they can be a nuisance, and easily knock you off the top deck. The Hand Crank combined with the reel opens up the bottom door in the hull. Dive back down, go into the hull, and swim up. In the new room, swim to the top, and snatch the Oxygen Cylinder along the left side. You can now breathe indefinitely. Swim to the right, and grab Golden Scarab #4. Head back out, and go back to the room outside of the 3 tall metal bars. Dive back down, and head towards the underground caged area. Swim through the entrance, and a chest near the middle portion of the area reveals a Life of the Gods. Continue onward, and the area will eventually curl around to a dead end. Thankfully the dead end contains a chest which has a Silver Medallion. Once you've snatched that, make your way out of the complex, and back to the room with the save point/bats. Head on through the tunnel on the ground area. You'll have to kill about 10 Flying Bees inside the room. After they're dead, press X on both the golden and silver sides of the idol. Once both are placed, the mysterious door from before will now be opened. Save your game, then dive into the water, and go right. When you reach the bubble area, head on through normally. Again, there are 3 Crunching Fish, along with alarm helicopters. Swim all the way across, and along the right wall is a giant dark rift. Swim through. In case you didn't notice, you'll now be back to where you killed the level six boss, and the water rushed through. Interesting. Once you're in the tomb room, go left, and along the wall is a small tunnel. Swim down this hole, and it leads to a T-room. You can go left if you want, for a simple save point, but I recommend going down the right tunnel. This eventually leads back to the Pharoah's Tomb from before. Before leaving this room though, swim to the top, and in the center portion is Golden Scarab #5. Swim down through the skull door, and all the way through this tunnel. It leads back to the room with the elevator. You'll also have 4 Crunching Fish to deal with. Once they're dead, proceed into the elevator shaft before the tunnel in the lower right. It should rise above back to the Monk's Room. Fend off the three Black Spider Ninjas, then read the journal on the desk. Go to the safe, and input the following password: 1 2 2 3 Left, Left, Right, Left - Inside the safe you'll find a Jewel of the Demon Seal. - I would like to thank Prodigy for discovering this secret, and mentioning it to me. Once you're done, head back down, and go through the tunnel in the lower right corner. This leads to a lone stone walkway, along with a save point. Save your game, then use the elevator to the area above. *Ryu will then walk to the center of the arena, and notice Doku carrying Rachel off. Suddenly, both warriors make eye contact with each other, and Doku drops Rachel off to the ground. This is it. It's time for Ryu to avenge his village's demise.* & =------------ =& ~= LEVEL ELEVEN BOSS | Lord Doku | DIFFICULTY: *** =~ & =------------ =& ~ Thankfully, this Doku isn't as fierce as the one you faced in the ~ & Hayabusa Village. To start off, let's sum up most of Doku's attacks. His & ~ main ranged attacks involves a unique move (to the Kitetsu), which is a ~ & sword boomarang toss. He basically tosses his sword straight out like a & ~ flying projectile. You can avoid this by rolling under it, or jumping out~ & of the way. Secondly, Doku's most damaging attack is a five-hit Ultimate & ~ technique that reveals several red flame-like attacks. Simply run away ~ & when he does this as you will take damage even when you block the & ~ attacks. If you see him stand still, and grapple his sword in a centered ~ & position, prepare to jump as he sends out a ground shockwave. Finally, & ~ Doku has a few close melee sword slashes, and a powerful sword grapple ~ & which yanks off about 60% of your life. The easiest way to defeating Doku& ~ is to basically time, evade, then quickly counter attack. Make use of the~ & Flying Sparrow attack (forward jump + Y) to easily slice through him, and& ~ knock off his life. Don't use the attack TOO often though, as his sword ~ & toss can usually catch you on a jump or two. You can also try using Ninpo& ~ such as Ice Storm, or Inferno, if you manage to get close. Inferno works ~ & best as sometimes you can catch him off guard, and knock off a small bar & ~ when he's not blocking. Aside from that though, just keep using the same ~ & attack, but make sure you evade his grapple. Doku will make a "grunt" & ~ sound right before he's about to grab you. Quickly roll out, or leap away~ & to avoid his attack. This battle is similar to Alma, although, not as & ~ dangerous. Be patient, you'll eventually win. ~ & & **************************************************************************** * Alternate Boss Strategy (thanks to Anders Karlsson) * **************************************************************************** * This takes some practice but it works quite well. Start running around * * Doku in circles, and try to get within close enough range so he'll do his* * toss-sword move at you. When this happens, quickly rush in, and do the * * Flying Swallow (forward jump + Y) attack on him. Jump back out, keep * * circling, and repeat. It's very effective because you can stay within * * range so that he'll keep performing this move, and you'll keep doing easy* * damage. * **************************************************************************** *After Ryu wins the battle, Doku drops his sword, and collapses to the ground. With his dying words, he tells Ryu that the Holy Vigoor Emperor has the Dark Dragon Blade. He also mentions that his hatred will not be easily defeated, and Doku gets sucked up into thin air. Before transporting away though, he mentions something about Alma, concerning the Fiend Awakening. This greatly infuriates Rachel, and she knows something keen about the situation. She uses her grapple hook, and swings away. Near the end of the scene, we see Gamov overlooking the whole incident, then runs off to report his news.* Category:Guide